creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
May Dove Canady (Creative Thoughts)
May Dove Canady is a lonely, socially awkward young woman from Los Angeles, California. Having a rough childhood due to her lazy eye and having very few social interactions, her only "true friend" being a glass-encased doll named Suzie made by her mother and given to May for her birthday with the adage "If you can't find a friend, make one.". May use to work as a veterinarian assistant at Sarkizan Animal Hospital, assisting the surgeries. Her optometrist fixes May's lazy eye, first with glasses then with a special form of contact lens. As May attempts to be more social, her sadistic nature made the others feel repulsive being around her, this lead to "making a friend" from the selective body parts of her victims. May used the body parts she favored to make life-sized patchwork doll named Amy. May is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Canady. Some time later, May became one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters. Backstory Personality May is a lonely girl with no friends ever since her traumatized childhood regarding her lazy eye. May has spent most of her life in isolation with no interaction with other people. May comes out as a shy, polite, and friendly towards others, making desperate attempts to communicate with other people. Given her childhood and increasingly desperate attempts, May is socially awkward, her attempts to make friends makes it difficult and making strange actions towards others. May's social awkwardness is also matched by her sadistic side, she takes well in pain and blood. She once pressed a scalpel against her thumb, became aroused by the cannibalism of a university film, and bites Adam's lip and bleeds profusely. This causes others to be distant and reject, making attempts to avoid her at any cost. After hanging out with Adam, May developed of habit of smoking. May's attempts to make friends is also becoming hazardous to her sanity, one of her most notable features is when May talks to a doll name Suzie, that her name gave her for her birthday when she was a child, she talks, yells, and treats her like a real person, this also lead to her become delusional and believes that Suzie is talking to her through the glass case. May seems to be fascinated with dolls, Suzie was one of them, though, after failed social interactions, she tears them apart. May seems to be bi-sexual, seeing how she was romantically involve with Adam and with Polly, who is a lesbian. May's increased mental instability made her prone to outburst impulses of rage. This is only further supported, along with her sadism, to kill in acts of vengeance. May took the adage "if you can't find a friend, make one" from her mother, taking a measure of committing murder to make a friend. In doing so, May took interests in the body parts of her victims she has interest, even to the point of using her own body part for it. May can be calm regarding her troubled childhood, she didn't no remorse or fear of killing people or the blood that was oozing out. Physical Appearance May is a slim, attractive woman. May has long, brown hair and brown eyes. Given her lazy eye, May had to wear glasses than a special form of contact lens. After gouging out her right eye, she's officially wearing an eyepatch. When she was a child, May wore an eyepatch over her left eye. Gallery MayDoveCanadyChildEyepatch.png|May when she was a child. Relationships |-|Parents= |-|Adam Stubbs= |-|Polly= |-|Lupe= |-|Ambrosia= |-|Hoop= |-|Blank= |-|Dolls= Suzie Amy |-|Dr. Gordon Mortley= |-|The Young Family/Anti-Hunters= Jonathan Young Powers and Abilities Medical Expertise:Give that she use to work as a veterinarian assistant, May has some degree in medicine, however, her most notable usage is surgery. May was able to create a life-sized patchwork doll with different scraps of fabric and some body parts of her victims sewed together. Mental Resistance:Given her mental instability, May can be calm to some degree, showing no signs of fear or discomfort of killing people, or the blood emitting out of her victims. Known Victims Lupe - she became enraged and threw a clay ashtray at her when the cat refused to come near her. Blank - she freaks out, picks up a pair of scissors and jams it through one of his hands than the other hand, she than forces it further which stabs in his head when he called her a freak. Polly - she slits her throat with two scalpels when she found her with another girl. Ambrosia - she stabbed her in the head with two scalpels when she calling her freak, and made derisive comments about May and Polly's previous relationship. Hoop - she stabbed her in the neck with a scalpel for calling her a loony Adam Stubbs - she stabbed him in the stomach with a scalpel when he left her for another girl. Doctor Gordon Mortley - she was forced to stab his stomach eight times, cut it open than disemboweled him with a scalpel for the key to the device which is set to rip her jaw apart. Trivia *May suffered a traumatized childhood due to her lazy eye. *There has been an error regarding May's lazy eye; she wore an eyepatch on her left eye when she was a child, however, she gouged out her right eye during her creating with Amy. *May is one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters killing spree. Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Females Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Fallen Characters Category:Veterinarians Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Doctors Category:Students Category:Humans